A chatbot or chat bot is a computer program that interacts with a human or another chatbot. The interaction is typically conducted over a text interface such as internet relay chat, web chat, instant messaging services (e.g., Google® Hangouts, Facebook® Messenger, WhatsApp®, LINE®, Jabber, etc.), short message service (SMS), direct messages on social networks such as LinkedIn®, Facebook®, and Twitter®, and the like. Chatbots may also interact with humans or other chatbots over other communications media, such as voice communications (e.g., by converting human speech to text using automatic speech recognition and providing audio responses from the chatbot using speech synthesis).